


Testing the Upgrade

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Android, M/M, No shame, enhancement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Doc Saitou installs some very special upgrades… and then tests them out. (Saitou/Black Tiger, I dare you for smut)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Crack as far as the eye can see.

“There, now. How do you feel?”  
  
There was always a little bit of “sluggishness” that came from being in the deepest kinds of sleep mode, processes restarting bit by bit until everything was running at full capacity. Sitting up slowly, Ebi waited until he’d received confirmation that the upgrades were functioning properly to respond. “I am feeling as well as always, Dr. Saito. Thank you. Am I to assume everything went smoothly?”  
  
“Oh, yes.” The engineer assured, turning to his console and hitting a couple of keys to get the read-outs to appear on-screen. “Everything’s working at top capacity. Should we try them out?”  
  
“That much seems wise.” The android responded, looking down at his upgrades. His anatomical features had been more defined, for one; giving him a true “muscle structure” more in line with Kotetsu’s than the generally flat one he’d had before. And then of course there was the most obvious upgrade…  
  
“Already hard, huh?” Saito didn’t bother to be all that terribly polite about it. After all, he’d redesigned everything himself. “At least that part works for sure.”  
  
Without preamble, the engineer reached out and took hold of Ebi’s cock—only to be instantly greeted by a sound that was vaguely like a gasp and another carefully designed feature dripping down his hand. “A little too sensitive, I see. Hold on, I’ll adjust that.” Turning for the console, Saito’s clean hand flew across the keyboard until the sensitivity levels were about half of what they had been. Cleaning up the mess with a tissue, he asked, “How do you find the sensation, by the way?”  
  
“I—” The android cut himself off immediately, processors scrambling to find the right words in his database. “Overwhelming. But certainly not in a negative sense. I believe that I understand why humans engage in such things so often.”  
  
Saito adjusted his glasses with a proud smile. “This makes a decent gift for the three of you, then. You’ve been helping me out so much that you definitely earned it.”  
  
“Thank you very much, Dr.—” But the words were cut off again when the human’s hand wrapped confidently around his still-hard cock and _stroked_. There was _time_ to appreciated the coded subtlety of the pleasure, the way the heat, pressure and motion all seemed to work together and—  
  
“Again? Do you need another adjustment?”  
  
Ebi shook his head, feeling oddly… breathless? It was difficult to speak for a moment, in any case. “I believe it is simply— Ah. I am not used to it.”  
  
“Oh, _that_.” The engineer made a quiet squeak of amusement.  “Well let me get you some refills.”  
  
Ebi wasn’t sure if it was proper, but… even so… “Once more, please? If it would not be too much trouble for you. I want to make certain that I am still functioning correctly. Could I get a detailed diagnostic reading as well?”  
  
Saito seemed amused more than anything else. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were excited about this.” He teased, then glanced down again. “Apparently, that is the case.” Well, he may as well test out the _rest_ of what he’d installed, in that case. With a few quick keystrokes to send immediate data feedback to the android, he set about giving that alarmingly realistic sac a bit of an exploration.  
  
The result was unexpected. Intellectually, Ebi understood why the penis was sensitive. That anything _else_ could be just as much so wasn’t something he was prepared for; nor was the way his hips seemed to move on their own, rolling upward. Normally he’d never have thought to make demands, however… “That— More.”  
  
The engineer couldn’t help a delighted little sound. It seemed he’d gone above and beyond his goals.  “Your pleasure array is quite stable.”  
  
“Pleasure array—” Ebi repeated, words cutting off with another little sound that he didn’t quite recognize from himself. Not that it happened to matter in the least bit. He recognized, somewhere in the most logical parts of his processors, that it was merely Saito’s fingers rubbing against a new installation. The touch was light, precise; ultimately ridiculously simple. But it was also intensely overwhelming, that which he easily identified as pleasure rushing through him and rendering logic a complete background function. Once again, however, it was not to last.  
  
Pulling his hand away and grabbing for another couple of tissues, Saito asked casually, “Should I adjust the sensitivity again?”  
  
“No.” The response was quick and definitive. Absolute. “Thank you. This would appear to be sufficient. Beyond such, thank you. I will get dressed now.”  
  
Giving another look-over to the data as Ebi dressed, the engineer supposed that if the sensitivity needed future adjustments, he would be called upon. He’d probably be getting feedback in one form or another before much longer, anyway. “Are you sure that you don’t want the optional ice cream maker? It could be very sexy.”  
  
“Thank you for the offer, Dr. Saito, but I believe these upgrades will be more than enough for now.” Buttoning the vest before slipping on his hat, the android nodded “I will keep it in mind for the future. Thank you again for your assistance.”  
  
The engineer shrugged but gave a friendly wave as Ebi left. Then decided to have a bit of ice cream himself, for a job well done.


End file.
